


一个巴基智斗海德拉（确信）的故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: wry~
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 1





	一个巴基智斗海德拉（确信）的故事

想看直男黑盾囚禁鹿队/冬

然而这只冬是弯的，暗恋好兄弟一百多年

直男黑盾虽然囚禁了巴基，不过只要巴基没有小动作，黑盾也就对他比较宽容

结果巴基处心积虑向黑盾告白，然而黑盾过于直，稀里糊涂地拒绝了

巴基不屈不挠，在被自家黑化发小挚友好兄弟关押期间

每天都在想方设法跟直男黑盾花式告白  
感动了黑盾身边所有人

一群反派帮着美国队长助攻他们振金直的海德拉boss

黑盾：我的手下们为什么忽然在我面前说起来巴基的好话？还在我想和女人约会的时候找理由阻拦我？是巴基给他们下了什么药吗？

于是黑盾去找巴基，结果被鹿队深情凄婉地再次告白，黑盾很懵，他认为只是鹿队想要逃出去的伪装手段，于是再次以冷酷阴郁的海德拉boss表情拒绝了巴基

鹿队气哭了，痛斥黑盾没有❤️，不爱自己，却偏要让自己深爱上他，为情所困了一百多年，然后又说了许多恋爱中的女（？）人才能说出来的哭哭啼啼的话

黑盾觉得巴基看起来还挺真诚的，于是更懵了，他能冷静处理针对他的任何隐蔽狠毒的暗杀计划，却不知道怎样处理好兄弟对自己的深情告白

鹿队还在哭，呜呜呜呜的，黑盾则呆呆地坐在那里，属下们趁机往关押鹿队的房间里释放烈性春药气流，黑盾中招了，鹿队也自愿中招了，于是他们在直男黑盾的下半身思考与鹿队的热情主动的推动下，终于快快乐乐上了床被翻红浪

鹿队终于被他的心上人鈤了，他好开心，于是在史蒂夫醒过来时再次表白，黑盾则始终在情况外，不明白自己怎么就和一百多年的好兄弟走到doi这一步了，然而看着巴基水淋淋的下身，黑盾就是再直也说不出，我们还跟以前一样吧，这样的混账话，于是他只能告诉鹿队自己会好好照顾他的，只要他听话，结果鹿队欣喜若狂地从屁股（。）里摸出个跳蛋形状（？）的婚戒，戴到了黑盾左手无名指上，说亲爱的既然我们有了夫妻之实，那以后我就是你老婆啦！

巴基从屁股里摸出来的戒指💍并不是普通的💍（当然不是，哪有跳蛋形状的戒指💍），而是Loki之前送给他的有魔法的戒指💍，只要被戴上，带着戒指💍的人就会将从屁股里摸出个戒指💍的人当成自己的老婆，于是黑盾刚被鹿队突然袭击戴上了婚戒，就一改平时振金直的作风，抱着巴基大喊老婆，鹿队喜极而泣，在门外偷看他们俩doi的黑盾属下们也纷纷流下了感动的泪水（这些偷看过的人后来都被至高领袖安排去盲人按摩了）

于是鹿队从被海德拉至高领袖兼自家黑化发小俘虏囚禁的美国队长，一跃成为海德拉boss的爱妻，并且与丈夫举案齐眉柔情蜜意蜜里调油恩爱甜蜜到令人发指的地步，成功仅凭他和史蒂夫的狗粮撑死了海德拉里所有的单身狗，海德拉元气大伤，然而娶了巴基的海德拉boss只顾在老婆屁股里高歌猛进，根本没有管自己组织里单身狗们的死活

最终鹿队靠着吹枕头风让原本清廉的黑盾带领海德拉走上一条贪污受贿卖官卖爵之路，整个嗨爪都从内部被腐化了，再也没有人真正为邪恶事业而工作，大家都只顾着蝇头小利，海德拉内部贪腐成风，所有人尸位素餐，于是不久之后便彻底倒闭了，曾经的海德拉至高领袖的夫人巴基在得知这个消息时，不禁悲伤地狂笑起来

鹿队则带领着自己的亲亲老公史蒂夫，回到了复联大厦，继续荼毒神盾局的单身狗们，他们过上了没羞没臊整天doi的快♂乐生活…


End file.
